America has hundreds of thousands of square miles of outdoor resources such as deserts, scrub land, woodland and forests that are anywhere from easily accessible to extremely difficult to get to. Such outdoor resources are widely used by hikers, campers, rock climbers, bird watchers, fisherman, trail riders, hunters, loggers, prospectors, and many others. Outdoor resource environments range from flat deserts to extremely steep, snow and rock covered mountainous terrain. However, each environment offers its own challenges and pleasures to those who experience them.
Often those who make use of America's outdoor resources must do so in ways such as hiking where portability is extremely important. When hiking, carrying excess weight can dramatically slow a hiker as well as quickly tire them out. Lightweight equipment such as backpacks, sleeping bags, clothing, food, utensils, and other necessities are required.
Deciding what is necessary for a trip to the outdoors is not always easy. If you need something that you did not bring you could be in serious trouble. But, if you bring something you do not need you may end up carrying that item for days. Food, shelter, clothing, water, water purification systems, matches, a compass, and a map are acknowledged as being necessary items. However, no matter what else may happen, a person in the outdoors will eventually have to urinate and defecate.
For males urinating is seldom a problem. But for females it can be. Furthermore defecating outdoors can be uncomfortable for either sex as a suitable sanitation seat is seldom if ever available. Therefore, a light weight portable sanitation seat for urinating and defecating outdoors would be useful. Even more useful would be a light weight portable sanitation seat for urinating and defecating outdoors that is usable in desert and scrub land locations as well as tree covered woodlands and forests.